


Inverse

by LosttotheHoping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Inverse Universe, Avengers are Villains, Loki's a good guy (sort of), M/M, Role Reversal, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few that could stand against the world’s worst villains; luckily, Loki - reluctant hero - was one of them.</p><p>In which the Avengers are the villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerverseLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerverseLeigh/gifts), [KrimsonKitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KrimsonKitsu).



> Anyone who is interested in doing a oneshot/story for the Avengers Inverse universe, please feel free! It's a lot of fun! xDDD

Honestly, Loki didn’t even really care about the state of Midgard.  He was here for one reason, and one reason only; to retrieve his wayward brother and bring him home.  However, he knew an advantageous situation when he saw one, and when Director Fury of SHIELD approached him with pleas for assistance against the villains known as the ‘Avengers’, he accepted.

His sole condition was that he took Thor back to be tried in Asgard.  The once-crown-prince could not be allowed to be punished as a human.  It wasn’t _right_ ; Loki could not allow such a fate for the man he’d called brother.

He hadn’t expected the cage, though.  “Impressive,” the Mage mused as he toed the sparkling bars.  His boot was zapped, but he suppressed a twitch before it could surface; never show an enemy weakness, that was what Odin had always taught them, growing up.

Before him, the twisted billionaire Anthony Stark gave him a mad grin, setting aside a file he’d been holding when Loki attempted to sneak up on him.  “Thanks.  It’s my best work.  Today.  Actually, I admit to getting a few pointers from a friend of mine.  I think you know him- Thor?  You know, big, blond, generally angsty?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the mortal’s posturing.  “Yes, I am aware my brother resides here.   _That_ would be the reason for my presence, of course.”

“Of course,” Stark laughed, and turned away from him to grab some strange flat device with buttons.

Humming thoughtfully, Loki tapped the bars with a finger this time, and pulled his hand back slowly despite the urge to jerk.  “Indeed interesting,” he said, magic gathering beneath his skin.  “Is this supposed to hold me?”

Naturally, Stark only laughed again.  “Hold?  Oh goodness, no.  You actually think I’m going to let the so-called future king of Asgard live?  You’ll only get in my way.   _Especially_ since you’re involved with Fury- and yeah, I found out about that.”

“I wasn’t particularly attempting to hide it,” Loki said, suppressing the inane urge to applaud.  Truly, Stark had a commendable performance.   _But_ …  “Ah, I have to go soon, though.  I shan’t be able to play for long.  But perhaps, if you behave, I’ll come back another time.”

Pearly teeth gleamed as Stark stepped back, now standing over a circular shape engraved into the floor.  “How are you intending on getting out?  I have the upper hand.  I have the tech.  Hell, I even have the advantage of an _awesome_ new suit upgrade, _and_ your brother’s waiting in my living room for me to be done with you.  Couldn’t stomach doing it personally, apparently.”

Which was all Loki needed, really.  “You give yourself away.  Perhaps you should monologue less and pay attention more,” Loki suggested, hands beginning to glow.

“Right back at ya, big guy,” Stark said, and the engraving beneath him fell away into emptiness.  When he dropped down, Loki was left blinking, with the startled realization he’d just been outsmarted.

The flat device on the counter exploded, and he thought that perhaps he should not discount cheating in the future.

If there was a future.


	2. Exit Tony, Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pete speak on the phone; Loki appears and steals the show.

He listened to the phone ring, one shoeless foot tapping a pattern out on the floor.  Five rings was what he got, before a familiar voice piped up.  “ _Mr. Parker’s office, he is unable to come to the phone right now, but I’m his Secretary Betty.  Can I take a message?_ ”

So perfectly mannered, so sweet-sounding.  Tony tried to tap that once- Bruce nearly tore him to pieces.   _Ah well.  Maybe next time he’s in Africa_ …  He grinned though, and responded with a cheerful, “He’ll take my call.”

Betty sounded anything but surprised as she said, “ _ **Ah** , Mr. Stark.  I’ll put you through.  Please hold._”

There was barely enough time for a few bars of Spidey’s unofficial theme song before Peter answered the phone, sounding annoyed.  “ _What, Anthony?_ ”

The older rich man pouted.  “It’s Tony.  How many times do I gotta tell you that?  We science nerds need to stick together.”

“ _I really don’t have time for this.  I’m meeting Mary Jane at a club soon_ ,” Peter replied, sounding wary.

Not that Tony blamed him- the science thing was still raw, sometimes, and the billionaire even wasted a second feeling guilty over the reminder.  Losing Doc Conners couldn’t have been too easy for his fellow Avenger.  In fact, Tony knew it hadn’t been; he’d _seen_ what was left of that punk Cyclops, in the aftermath.

He moved on, because - unlike those irritating Fantastic Four, and the X-Men, and all the other Super Hero forces against them all the time - Tony knew that Evil Villains were still people, in the end.  (Though he prefers the term ‘ambitious entrepreneur’, personally.)  “Right.  So here’s the thing.  You know how Thor keeps going on and on about how his brother will probably come to stop us, or at least retrieve him, and we need to be overly cautious and blah-blah-blah?”

There was a pause as Peter seemed to consider that.  “... _yes_?”

Tony cleared his throat and shifted onto the balls of his feet, leaning back slightly to peer into his living room.  Thor was still sitting on his couch, glaring moodily at Bugs Bunny on the TV while he hugged Mjolnir to his chest like a stuffed toy.  “That’s a thing now.  I met him.  Smart guy.  Bit on the gaudy side, but who am I to complain?”  No comment.  “Anyway, I blew up the lab he was in - might have to build a new one, later - but I doubt that did anything.  Or at least, not much.”  He paused, and when Peter felt no inclination to insert, added, “Might need back up.  You know, that’s _not_ Sir-Broods-A-Lot.”

Peter sighed.  “ _I have a date, Tony.  Call Steven or something_.”

“Aww, Pete, now c’mon- that’s rude!” Tony whined.  He was answered with silence.  “Pete?  Peeeetttee~”

Peter hung up on him.  Tony felt incredibly wounded.  “JARVIS, hack him and rape all his good files.  And delete anything from his database with an asterisk next to the title.”

“ _Yes sir_ ,” the AI said dutifully.

“Mischief, then, is it?  Against one’s own allies?  Why, you can’t keep friends for that long, can you, Stark,” a semi-familiar voice piped up, and Tony abruptly dove for the living room.

Fortunately, Thor had already heard his brother’s voice and come running, so Tony would probably have enough time to get in the suit.  Probably.


	3. The Thunderer and the Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Brother vs brother: tricks and treats.
> 
> Thor faces off against Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated!

It was probably pretty telling that Thor barely twitched when Stark told him his brother had come to fetch him.  Mostly what he felt was sadness- for what had been, what could have...  For the adoring little brother he'd left behind.

A little brother that thought him only a villain now.  Nothing more, nothing less; a hindrance to take care of.

At least Stark seemed entertained by the situation.  He laughed as he told Thor how he blew little Loki up.  The Thunderer didn't bother enlightening the man as to Loki's durability, and indeed, he'd hardly had the thought before he heard the sounds of wood splintering.

Iron Man lurched through the doorway as Thor pulled himself to his feet.  His brother's delighted laughter preceded his figure into the room.  "Oh Thor, there you are, brother.  And here I was just beginning to enjoy the local hospitality!"  His brother's smile was wide.

Thor sighed.  "I do not wish to fight you, Loki.  Leave here in peace."

"Are you kidding?  Do you know how much property damage he's caused?" Stark demanded incredulously.

Thor frowned at his brother grimly, hand clenching.  He didn't grace Stark with a response as he summoned his hammer and whirled, sending it flying right for the figure looming behind his new comrade.  "Your tricks won't work on me, brother!" he boomed as Stark yelped and ducked.

The mighty Mjolnir passed right through his brother as the original piped up with a mischievous, "Oh really?"

And Loki sent him flying through the windows, right after his hammer.


	4. Tastes of the Past, Moments in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little view of one of many reason's Tony's the bad guy.

Tony got to his suit while Loki was distracted with Thor, and was inside it in no time, systems powering up.  “JARVIS, sit rep?”

“ _ Prince Loki has apparently deemed you not a threat.  He’s currently going after Thor _ ,” JARVIS reported mildly.  “ _ Might I suggest, sir, that you take this opportunity and take him out while he’s distracted? _ ”

Huffing, the billionaire nixed that idea pretty quickly.  “Send the big guy a text, sneaking up on him won’t work.  We’ll have to take him out with pure brute strength.”

“ _ Already done, sir.  The other Avengers have all been notified _ .”

“Good.  Let’s do a little recon, shall we?”

~.~.~

_ “Obie, are we really selling under the table to our enemies?  When were you planning on telling me about this? _ ”  _ Tony asked, looking at the man that had always been a father figure to him, standing in the middle of his living room.  “We can’t be this stupid.” _

_ Obie laughed, and shrugged, hands sweeping out in a gesture of seeming helplessness.  “What was I supposed to say, Tony?  ‘By the way, we’re secretly bad guys, pass the pizza’?  You can’t tell me you’re pleased with the thought.” _

_ “No, I’m not,” Tony agreed, flopping down onto the couch.  He watched Obadiah walk around behind it, toward the window.  “But not for the reasons you’re probably assuming.” _

_ His old friend was quiet a moment, thoughtful.  “Alright, I’m curious now.  Go on.” _

_ “It’s stupid.  Nevermind the legal side of it, but selling to enemies makes us that more vulnerable to them,” Tony said tiredly.  “Look what came of it?  I got fucking kidnapped, for Christ’s sake.” _

_ Obie hummed.  “But you survived it.  You’re back.” _

_ “Yeah.”  Tony ran his hands back through his hair, sighing heavily.  “This time.” _

_ A hand thumped down onto his shoulder, and Obie’s smiling face leaned into his peripheral, something metal gleaming in his free hand.  “Not again, though.  Not this time,” he said, as a buzzing began to emanate from the dreadfully familiar device.  “I gotta admit, Tony.  I sure was surprised when you came back, but boy am I happy about it.” _

_ The billionaire struggled to draw breath, panic settling onto his shoulders.  What was Obie doing?!  Why was he- _

_ “When I ordered the hit on you, I was worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived it, leaving one last golden egg to give. You really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the Atomic Bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"  He laughed, and reached down for the arc reactor. _

~.~.~

Tony surveyed the fight going on over Avengers Tower, god versus god, brother versus brother.  Loki was damned powerful, that was for sure.  For all of Thor’s might, Loki wouldn’t go down.  Add the tight pants and the graceful dance of his movements, and Tony just knew he’d be a great lay.  Too bad they were on opposite sides of this.  It really was a shame, but Tony had a goal to achieve after all, and he certainly wasn’t going to surrender it just for the chance at a sexy god lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't take, post elsewhere, or anything else mean like that.


End file.
